Chicago Med (Season 5)
'Chicago Med season 5''' premiered on September 25, 2019 on NBC. Dr. Will Halstead (Nick Gehlfuss) balances the stress as the ER’s supervising attending physician with his complicated relationship with Dr. Natalie Manning (Torrey DeVitto), an attending physician in emergency pediatrics. Newly remarried, Dr. Daniel Charles (Oliver Platt) remains the Sherlock Holmes of psychiatry. Former Navy flight surgeon Dr. Ethan Choi (Brian Tee) brings his battlefield skills to the front lines of Chicago’s busiest ER, the go-to place for victim’s of the city’s gun violence. Work and home life intersect with him and April Sexton (Yaya DaCosta), a smart, bold and intuitive nurse with the ability to adeptly tackle the most harried of circumstances in the hospital. Sharon Goodwin (S. Epatha Merkerson), the venerable head of the city’s largest hospital, is under intense fiscal scrutiny to preserve the bottom line while continuing to ensure that all patients receive nothing short of quality care and compassion. Maggie Lockwood (Marlyne Barrett), the charge nurse and eyes, ears and brain of the ER, is skilled and confident but finds herself dealing with profound health issues of her own. Together they will confront Chicago’s most critical medical cases and challenging ethical dilemmas with courage, compassion and state-of-the-art treatment. Inspired by ripped-from-the-headlines cases, "Chicago Med" will weave cutting-edge medicine with the personal drama that comes with working in such a high-intensity environment. Through it all, familiar faces from "Chicago Fire" and "Chicago P.D" will intertwine with Chicago’s finest medical heroes. Cast Main Cast and Characters * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Dominic Rains as Doctor Crockett Marcel * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Crossover Guest Stars * Jesse Spencer as Captain Matthew Casey (2) * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide (2) * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett (1) * David Eigenberg as Lieutenant Christopher Herrmann (1) * Annie Ilonzeh as Paramedic Emily Foster (1) * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden (1) * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight (1) * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead (2) * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton (2) * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess (1) * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek (1) * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater (2) * Lisseth Chavez as Officer Vanessa Rojas (1) * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt (1) Recurring Guest Stars * Nate Santana as Doctor James Lanik (10) * Roland Buck III as Doctor Noah Sexton (7) * Molly Bernard as Med Student Elsa Currie (6) * Paula Newsome as Caroline Charles (5) * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams (5) * Ian Harding as Phillip Davis (4) * Greg Alan Williams as Bert Goodwin (4) * Charles Malik Whitfield as Ben Campbell (4) * Marc Grapey as Peter Kalmick (3) * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham (3) * Amanda Quaid as Janet Harper (2) * Alex Kramer as Kyle Harper (2) * Andrea Cortés as Jacinta Nieves (2) * Heather Headley as Gwen Garrett (2) * Jessy Schram as Val / Doctor Hannah Asher (2) Recurring Co-Stars * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris (12) * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney (9) * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson (8) * Sarah Brooks as Paramedic Juliette (6) * Melissa Canciller as Trauma Nurse Melissa (6) * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson (5) * Marie Tredway as Nurse Trinidad "Trini" Campos (5) * Elena Marisa Flores as Officer Rosado (4) * Kristina Valada-Viars as Nurse Maya Diaz (4) * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond (4) * Carlos Rogelio Diaz as Nurse Hank Logan (4) * Michael Vaughn Shaw as X-Ray Tech Mike (4) * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah (3) * Anna Maldonado as CT Tech Charlotte Rosales (3) * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar (3) * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston (3) * Carl Clemons-Hopkins as Sean Richter (3) * Ari Morgan as Owen Jeffrey Manning (2) * Gavin Murphy as Lucas Harper (2) * Wendi Weber as Doctor Eliza Young (2) * Amy J. Carle as Doctor Olga Patchefsky (2) * Kroydell Galima as Radiology Tech Gene Pineda (2) * Jodi Kingsley as Madeline Gastern (2) * Rasika Ranganathan as Nurse Anesthetist / Doctor Asha Mallick (2) * Puja Mohindra as Doctor Heather Singh (2) Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Chicago Med seasons